Evaluations
by ohmygoshcheese
Summary: Nick Fury receives an evaluation from his superiors saying his employee morale is too low. He asks Phil for help on this and ends up with a box of smiley face stickers... Just a little drabble. One shot


This is what happens when my mom and I start talking while bored... She takes half the credit for this!

I don't own the avengers, Marvel does. And I'm pretty sure Walmart owns the stickers...

* * *

Nick Fury sighed as he stared at his newest problem. A sheet if paper sat innocently in his lap. It was an evaluation from people even higher up than he. The results were very good- all plus

signs- except one particular section: Employee Morale. His airship had received its only minus sign in this one category. The comments section below only increased Fury's headache. Apparently, "The morale aboard the ship is low. Everything is too strict, try lightening the atmosphere to decrease stress."

Too strict?! This is a secret military operation, of course it's strict! Fury nearly screamed at the paper. How on Earth was he supposed to lighten the atmosphere? He wasn't exactly the cheerful type... Maybe Agent Coulson will have a good idea...

Turns out, Phil did have an idea, and he got very excited about it. A little too excited as a matter of fact. The very next day, Nick Fury found himself holding a rather large box. Eyebrow twitching, he began to "improve morale."

"Here, have a sticker. Hope you have a good day," Fury mumbled under his breath as he passed from worker to worker, handing each one a yellow smiley face sticker. He received mixed reactions from his employees. Most gave him confused looks as they politely accepted the sticker. Many merely stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Several others snickered, but still took the sticker. Fury could practically hear the respect for him decreasing.

Sulking, he made his rounds. Barton flat-out refused a sticker, so Fury chased him through three levels before finally managing to stick one on the scowling Avenger. Barton went the rest of the day wondering why everyone was giggling at him, not realising he had a lively yellow smiley face stuck to his elbow.

"Do you have any with frowny faces?" Romanov asked seriously.

Fury sighed for the thirtieth time that day and replied, "No. Now take one already. You don't see Steve or Thor complaining, do you?"

Behind Fury and Natasha, Captain America was quietly sticking a smiley face to his shoulder blade. Thor had happily stuck one to his forehead, exclaiming, "This adhesive paper adorns a

cheerful expression. I like it!"

The Black Widow sighed and grabbed a sticker, which she stuck to the bottom of her shoe and stalked off.

Fury shrugged. At least she took one and didn't shoot him. Next on the list was Dr. Banner. Hoping Bruce was in a good mood, Nick quietly knocked on the laboratory door. "Dr. Banner? I have something for you. A present of sorts," Fury told the soft-spoken scientist.

Bruce looked at Fury with a mixture of confusion and anticipation. That look quickly turned to annoyance as Fury plopped a sticker right on Banner's chest. Banner sighed, mumbled a quick, "Thanks," and got back to his work. Fury noticed, however, that Bruce made no move to remove the smiley face and smiled successfully.

Tony Stark laughed obnoxiously in Fury's face. "I didn't know you were one for practical jokes, Fury," he chuckled. But, noticing Fury's all-too-serious face, he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're serious? Wow…" For once Tony Stark had no idea what to say. Instead, he quietly took a sticker and began to contemplate the mysteries of this world.

Fury knew Loki would be a tough one to convince. He actually hadn't originally planned on giving the prisoner a sticker, but there were too many left over. And so, Nick Fury made his way carefully to Loki's prison. When he arrived, he said not a word, but instead opened the cage's door, marched in, and slapped a sticker on Loki's cheek. Then, he swiftly marched out, head held high. Loki had been planning to escape when Fury opened the door, but he soon forgot all about that plan. He wondered what Fury had done to him this time. Was this perhaps a new form of torture? Loki caught his reflection in the glass walls of his prison. Oh yes, definitely torture.

Nick Fury sighed again. Well, he had passed out stickers to every single person aboard this airship, including himself. However, there were still tons left over. What the heck was he supposed to do with all these? Give them to the chitauri? Obviously not…

Just as Nick was about to just give up and throw them all in Loki's prison, Thor practically skipped by, still proudly displaying his smiley face sticker on his forehead. This gave Fury an idea…

"Hey, Thor, I have a question about-" Tony Stark stopped in his tracks upon entering Thor's room. All the walls and ceiling were covered in yellow smiley face stickers. Thor finished placing the final one on the corner of his window and turned around, booming, "Brother Anthony! What do you think of my accommodations? Quite fitting for a king if I do say so myself!"

Stark couldn't bring himself to answer. He was too busy stifling his giggles...

* * *

Not even sorry.


End file.
